


望海的灵异事件簿

by 23_45



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45
Summary: 望海：一个拥有阴阳眼和灵异体质的高中生（简单说，就能看到灵）朝夏：大望海一级的学长，比较自恋且电波BL，目前还没有开车的预定，可能后续会有也说不定。就是一些零散的片段和脑洞合集，虽然写着是灵异向的，但其实并没有什么吓人的内容，基本都是日常小段子。
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**part 1**

“aya酱，你一直在看我，我脸上有什么东西吗？”

“......没有。”

“我知道了，一定是因为我太帅了，所以你眼睛离不开我了对不对～”

“......”

看着朝夏满脸得意的样子，望海只想把手里的冰淇淋糊到他脸上，不，应该说是他的背后灵脸上。

望海闭上眼，不想再看那个黑色的影子。

只不过是去了一趟高中大会的试胆游戏，为什么这男人会招惹来这种东西？明明其他人都好好的，难道说这家伙......

“哈哈哈哈没办法，谁让我这么有魅力呢，爱上我真的不是你们的错，我明白的。”

朝夏撩了下染成金色的头发，摆了个自以为很帅的pose，然后将深情的眼神投给了望海。

【好吧，看来吸引脏东西不是因为体质问题，而是智商问题。】

望海在日记本里记下。


	2. Chapter 2

**part 2**

望海记得自己从小就能看到脏东西，而且看得比现在还要清楚。

而大概是受不了每晚都被吓得哭嚎到天明的自己，父母特意把他带到寺庙请高僧作法事，将望海见鬼的能力抑制在了可以正常生活的范围。

现在已经身为高中生的望海能看到的，也不过是一些不会太过危害群众的守护灵，地缚灵，背后灵，或是......望海把视线投向车厢尾部的角落，一个肥胖秃顶的中年男人的灵，正紧紧靠在女高中生的身边，上下其手。

痴汉灵也算一种？

虽然被教导过不要随便干涉幽灵的活动，但望海是真的看不下去女孩子继续被痴汉灵骚扰了。他拿着翻开的课本，装作过车厢的样子挤了过去，在经过女孩身边的时候挥动了一下书册，痴汉灵被吓到应声而散。

嗯嗯，日行一善日行一善。望海微笑着深藏功与名。

“喂！你！”

女高中生抓住了望海的手腕，他转头过来正对上了那孩子清亮亮的眼睛。

不会吧不会吧，难道这孩子也能看到？望海的心提到了嗓子眼，独行十七载，望海还真从未遇到与自己一样体质的人，如果能和这孩子做朋友的话，望海心底小小激动了一下......

啪！

扇到脸上的耳光打碎了望海的幻想。

“你刚才摸了我屁股吧！！！！！痴汉！！！！！”

【不要随便接近女高中生，特别是叫真彩希帆的那个，她比灵还恐怖】

望海在日记里记下。


	3. Chapter 3

part 3

与灵打交道了十几年，望海已经整理出了一整套自己的法则逻辑。

第一，大多数情况下，灵除了长得恶心了一点之外，其实并不会害人

第二，大多数情况下，灵喜欢在夏天出没，或许夏天的磁场比较强的缘故。

第三，大多数情况下，灵会在黑夜增多，白天减少，原理同上。

第四，大多数情况下，灵这种东西，只要你不去招惹它，它也不会来招惹你。

第五，大多数情况下，灵无处不在，当你发现了一只，就代表着附近还有十几只。

第六，大多数情况下，灵可以用装在喷雾里的圣水驱逐，西方去教堂取，东方用盐水。

第七，大多数情况下，灵可以被物理攻击驱散，例如书本，报纸卷，或是家居必备的拖鞋

【综上所述，灵在一定程度上等同于蟑螂，可以尝试脱敏治疗】

望海在日记里记下。


	4. Chapter 4

part 4

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊aya酱！！！！！”

朝夏满脸惊恐的朝着望海扑来，原本就大到吓人的眼睛此刻瞪得跟et似的。

“怎么了怎么了？！”

望海来不及放下端来招待客人的果盘，就被他撞了个满怀。

“楼，楼梯间......”明明比望海高出了近半个头，但现在缩得只到望海下巴的朝夏紧紧地抱着他，从头到脚都抖成了筛子，“有脏东西......”

“什么！！！！”

望海不敢怠慢，顾不得挂在身上哭得梨花带雨的大只朝夏猫咪，他抓起放在客厅的佛珠，金刚铃杵和灌满圣水的喷雾就朝楼梯间奔去。

今年的结界可是请慧灵寺的高僧设下的，怎么还有灵跑进来。望海在心中叫苦不迭，他记得上一次出现这种情况已经是三年前，那个恶灵搅得他家天翻地覆，老妈下楼梯摔伤了脚，老爸被裁员，而望海自己，则是被迫告别亲朋好友，跟随家人离开了老家，转来了这边的乡下高中。

三年了，怎么能让你再破坏一次我的生活！

想着，望海怒火冲天地打开了楼梯间的门。

“......你说的脏东西，在哪里？”

望海面对空无一灵的隔间，一字一顿地对朝夏发问。

“啊啊啊啊啊，就在哪里啊！你看不到吗aya酱！！！！啊啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷它爬过来了！”

“......”

啪。

望海徒手拍死了那只蟑螂。

【不要随便请智商不高的社团前辈来家里做客，切记】

望海在日记里记下。


	5. Chapter 5

part 5

望海没想到那个在学校风光万张，粉丝无数的万人迷演剧部长朝夏，竟然会怕蟑螂。

同样，朝夏也没想到那个看上去冷冷淡淡，每天都像没睡醒的转学生望海，竟然会徒手捏死蟑螂。

“aya酱！来演剧部，我准了！”

朝夏以不容拒绝的态度把入会申请拍在了望海的桌子上。

“我拒绝。”

“为什么！！！”

“因为我知道你只是想叫我去演剧部打蟑螂。”

“......不行吗！！！”

“不行。”

望海收拾好书包，起身离开教室准备回家。

“等等！”朝夏在走廊里拉住望海，然后一个猛拽把他压在了墙壁上。

“唔哇！快看！”“朝夏学长壁咚了那孩子！”“好帅！好羡慕。”“居然是壁咚！”“好大胆啊”“没想到朝夏学长居然是，那个～”“诶诶，所以他才没交女友吗！”“啊啊啊啊活体bl剧诶！！！”

朝夏的脸靠得很近，吐息吹在望海的脸上，痒丝丝。他能看到朝夏那双大得吓人的眸子正认真地注视着他，让他的心跳不由得加快了起来。

“怎，怎么？”望海问。

“我看到了哟。”朝夏的嘴角上翘。

“什么？”

“那天去你家，我看到了，你拿着佛珠，圣水，你家里还堆满了各种的驱魔辟邪的道具......”朝夏的脸靠得更紧了，同时他脸上的笑也越来越自信了，“aya酱，难不成你是......”

望海觉得自己的心跳要停止了，眼前人的压迫感，他的话语，他到底知道了什么？难道他明白了我是灵异体质，他已经发现了吗？可恶，本来以为已经隐藏好了来着。望海的嘴唇微动，不知该说什么。

他会讨厌我吗，望海想起小学的时候他曾告诉最好的朋友自己能见鬼这事，结果被传为了笑谈，整整一年时间望海都成了学校笑柄。难道这一次也......

“aya酱......”

朝夏凑近他的耳边，低语。

“你是中二病吧。”

“......”

“哈哈哈哈哈我就知道！普通人家里怎么会搞那么多中二物品啊！看你这绝对是高段位玩家了。”朝夏揽住望海的肩膀，笑得直不起腰，“表面上这么冷，结果私底下是这么有趣一个人啊，aya酱你真是，我们可是好朋友啊，有什么事不能说对不对......啊，所以说，不来演剧部吗，你的中二妄想都可以实现哟～”

朝夏露出一个自以为很帅的邪魅笑容。

“......”

【在演剧部可以帮任何人打蟑螂，但绝对不要帮那个智障前辈打】

望海在日记里记下。


	6. Chapter 6

**part 6**

说起来，望海跟朝夏原本不是一个社团的。

这所乡下高中自三年前换了个热血校长，下达了一条【为了振兴课外活动，所有学生必须加入社团】的莫名其妙规定之后，各种社团便如雨后春笋一般冒了出来。

而其中最抢手的莫过于【归宅部】，部如其名，其活动宗旨就是在课程结束之后所有社员统一离校回家。热血校长的规定下建立的归宅部，在创立的第一天就申请人数爆满，而没赶上趟的望海，退而求其次选择了课外活动最少的【文学部】。

在进入文学部之前，望海还曾好奇怪为什么这个看起来如此轻松的社团会差点因招不到人而废部，难道文学部有什么灵异事件吗？望海有点疑惑。

结果就在入社第一天，前任部长泪流满面如释重负地拉着他办理了交接手续，然后逃命似的退社离开了文学部的时候，望海才明白是为什么。

“你就是新任部长？”

那个高个子的金发猫猫嘴学长饶有兴趣地打量着望海，然后他的下一个动作就是，用胳膊揽住望海的脖子，像拖麻袋一样把望海拖去了隔壁的演剧部。

“喂哟——大家快来看！我抓，不是，我找到新编剧了！咱们下部剧的剧本有救了！！！！”

“啊啦啊啦，朝夏学长又抓到壮丁了啊”“这次是哪个孩子这么倒霉啊”“上次那个才坚持了三天就退部了，你觉得这个能忍多久？”“在朝夏学长的暴政下能活过三天我敬他是条汉子！”“话说为啥朝夏学长可以这么作妖还没被退学？”“诶，你不知道的吗，他老爸就是校长啊！”“唔！真是龙生龙凤生凤，老鼠的儿子会......不！是虎父无犬子！”

在望海被那个叫朝夏的演剧部部长兼学生会会长勒死之前，他终于明白，为什么文学部人丁稀少，以及前任部长为什么要逃命了。

【朝夏这个人，很危险，切记不要跟他扯上关系！】

望海翻到几个月前自己在日记上写下的这一条，缓慢地，绝望地，把脸埋进了双手中。


	7. Chapter 7

**part 7**

“可不可以在剧本中加入我英雄救美的剧情！”

“不行。”

“为什么！”

“因为你是死神，是幽灵。”

“那就加入我附身到别人身上英雄救美啊！”

“你是反派，谢谢。”

“ aya酱-！！！你对我有什么意见吗！！！为什么连这么一点小小的请求都不肯答应，呜呜呜呜呜。”

看着朝夏在自己面前假装哭得梨花带雨，望海很想把手上写了一半的剧本全部塞进他嘴里，然后立刻回家拿上东西启程去慧灵寺做一整套法事，这次他一定要问一问高僧，有没有驱逐实体灵的方法。

“ a—ya—酱—，你有没有，听我说嘛！”

朝夏拉着他的手一边摇动一边在他耳边聒噪不停。

“把我写得帅一点啦！不然大家怎么爱上我嘛！”

【那就不要选什么爱与死的轮舞-伊丽莎白传记啊啊啊啊-】

望海内部心疯狂吐槽。

【男主都不是人了，帅个鬼啊啊啊啊-啊，话说死神算幽灵来着吗......】

在望海认真思考自己该怎么把朝夏写死的时候，一声撕心裂肺的惨叫在他耳边炸裂。

“怎么了又是蟑螂吗。”

望海不耐烦地转头看去，但出现在他面前的，却是令他被磨砺锻炼了十七年的内心差点交待在这了的恐怖一幕。

一只焦黑色的长发垂地，脸色苍白如纸的黑衣恶灵正立在门口附近，它被长发挡住的眼睛看起来正恶狠狠地盯着这边，枯槁的手指向前伸着，上面沾着的血迹还在一点一点向下流淌。

**望海手册第一条：大多数情况下，灵除了长得恶心了一点之外，其实并不会害人。**

**但重点是，这是大多数情况下。**

**而极极的情况下，恶灵比你能想象到的任何东西都要危险，他们强大到甚至凡人都能见到它们的恶影。**

身旁的朝夏已经吓呆了，他紧紧抓着望海的袖子，僵在原地。

“ maa ...... maasam。”望海的喉咙发紧，他结结巴巴地把接下来的话说了下去，“虽然我有的时候真的很讨厌你，但是你是个好人。”

“一个，aya酱？”

**所以我不能让你死在这，就算用我的命做抵挡。**

望海握紧口袋中的圣水，三步跨作两步冲了过去，这是慧灵寺的高僧赠予他的，真正接受了灵力的救命之物。在三年前命中注定的那一劫，他用过一次，据预言说他还要再用两次。但望海没想到，这一天竟然会来得这般快。

“哈-”

将气提到丹田，望海拔开木塞，一鼓作气，毅然决然，对准那个恶灵，把圣水撒......

啪————

“你又想摸我屁股吗！！！！死痴汉！！！！”

【为什么那个女人会在演剧部做道具师......为什么！！！真，彩，希，帆啊啊啊————】

因为下笔过猛，望海的日记本被连穿透了两页。


	8. Chapter 8

part 8

“退部？不行不行不行！别人都可以退，你绝对要留下来！”

纯矢副部长把头摇成了拔浪鼓。

“望海氏，我看过你写的剧本，你是十年，不，是百年一遇的大天才！不在演剧部发光发热简直天理难容，对，就算是为了未来的演剧界，我都要把你留下。”

“说真心话。”

“......”

“我不生气。”

“你走了朝夏和真彩会把演剧部变成炼狱部。”

“我走了再见。”

“望——海——氏——”纯矢副部长哭嚎着抱住了望海的腰，拦下了他离去的步伐，“你看到了吧，朝夏部长那个神经质的样子，天天除了想着怎么耍帅就是怎么勾妹，然后还有真彩，她是真心想把演剧部搞成灵异部的！那天那个扮鬼妆只是日常，日常你知道吗！你要走了他们会把部里闹翻天的，你行行好，留下来救救我们！”

那天望海没有直截了当的离去，有三点原因。

  * 纯矢部长答应每天供应他一个草莓大福。
  * ~~他可怜演剧部的人民群众~~ 纯矢部长答应每天供应他一个草莓大福。
  * ~~他为了不让朝夏去祸害其他生灵~~ 纯矢部长答应每天供应他一个草莓大福。



“所以，aya酱！我要英雄救美的情节！超帅的那种，我不管，你给我加上。”

“英雄救美什么鬼啊！还不如直接写伊丽莎白进入地府之后被亡灵追杀来的好玩。”

“ki酱你不要把你的恶趣味擅自加进来！想玩灵异设定就给我乖乖去灵异部啊！”

“哈？你不知道拜你老爹所赐，灵异部已经以【传播迷信思想】为理由被封杀了吗！朝，夏，前，辈?”

“唔......我老爹做的事不要来找我啊！”

“我不听我不听我不听，望海前辈你给我加上灵异设定，不然我要去告你性骚扰。”

“性骚扰个屁嘞！明明是你扮鬼吓人在先！”

“......”

在朝夏和真彩一如既往“友好”交流剧本进展的时候，主要当事人望海，终于明白了什么叫做“人心比鬼要可怕”。看着角落里的演剧部地缚灵，望海第一次对幽灵这种东西，产生了一丝同情。

两天后，纯矢副部长坐在望海对面，读完了他的剧本初稿。

“奥地利皇后与匈牙利王后伊丽莎白，在16岁的时候因意外跌入冥界，被恶灵追杀，途中偶遇了黄泉的帝王——死神。高贵冷艳的死神英雄救美，将她从恶灵手中救出，在此后的44年间，伊丽莎白与死神并肩作战，在奥地利的大街小巷斩妖除魔，最终在驱魔界留下了死之女神——茜茜公主的......名号。”

纯矢副部长，看着望海，久久的，看着他。

望海编剧长，看着纯矢，久久的，望着她。

“辛苦你了，望海氏。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“但是这个剧本......”

“嗯，你明白。”

望海看着窗外飘过的白云，在碧蓝色天空上划过一道长长白线的飞机，这个午后宁静而安详，在这样美好的日子里，他已经什么都不想想了。

【人生，随他去吧。】

望海在日记里记下。


	9. Chapter 9

**part 9**

在一个还闷热着的秋日午后，演剧部的纯矢副部长召集了众人，公布这次学园祭演剧部公演，爱与死的轮舞——茜茜公主驱魔史的演员配置。

“哈？茜茜公主驱魔史？这什么跨界混搭？”

“你不知道吗，咱部的两个混世魔头的跨界合作啊。”

“水星电波达人之朝夏学长，和？”

“恶灵使者女魔头之真彩学妹啊。”

望海不是很想待在这里了。

没有在意，或者说是假装不在意台下的窃窃私语，纯矢部长继续开口。

“咳咳，众所周知，这次我们要演的是经典歌剧【伊丽莎白】，呃，改编版，首先感谢隔壁文学部部长望海的友情支援，才能让我们在这么短的时间里就完成了剧本。”

望海想立刻走人了。

“这个茜茜公主，呃，驱魔史呢，是一出前所未有的改编，所以这次我们都选用一年级以上的老人来出演。”

台下的一年级新生发出一阵劫后余生的欢呼。

“男主死神的扮演者，朝夏まなと，女主茜茜公主的扮演者，真彩希帆，男二弗朗茨的扮演者，真风凉帆......”

咦？

望海用手肘捅了一下身边的演剧部部员，小声开口问，“真风凉帆？谁啊？我怎么没见过。”

“哈？你不知道吗，朝夏学长的贤内助，真风学长啊。”

“嗯？贤内助？”

“对啊，学生会副会长，兼任演剧部名誉部员，成天跟在朝夏学长后面收拾他那堆烂摊子的烂好人，唔，别说是我说的，昨天他还来了来着。”

望海眉头紧锁，仔细回忆。好像终于在记忆的角落翻出了一个似有似无的影子。

在望海第一次被拖来演剧部的时候，那人在擦玻璃。

在望海被真彩的幽灵装吓到泼圣水的时候，那人在擦橱柜。

在望海被纯矢副部长抱着不让离开的时候，那人在清扫朝夏留下的垃圾袋。

在望海被朝夏和真彩两人吵到灵魂升天的时候，那人......好像在默默地叠毛巾。

“那家伙......真的不是演剧部特聘的清洁工吗？”

【存在感比灵还要低的人，我还是第一次见到......】

望海在日记里记下。


End file.
